Striptease
by Nattiekins
Summary: Casey Mendez is a stripper who is trying to make money to get a job with the WWE. Her life changes once John Cena comes around. This is her story. Please R
1. My Life As A Stripper

As I walked out of the curtain I heard all the men yell perverted things. I heard them whistle, curse and yell out things they would do to me. I threw my leg up in the air into a split. I caressed my caramel skin as I got back up. I grabbed the pole and swung around it. Twisting up into the air and spreading my legs wide open as I came down. I then took off my top. It was sad to say that this was what I did for a living. I'm 25 and I'm still doing this. I've been saving up money since college to just get a job with the WWE. WWE. That is my passion. I don't really wanna be a Diva, but I want to be a writer for them. I don't know if I'll ever get there. When my song finished I walked backstage to see all my other friends smiling widly at me.

"Great job Casey!" Candy Peterson said. She was also a stripper. You can probably tell by her name. One of the best. She's also very sweet and kind. She's like a totally different person when she goes out there. she was a total vixen. Even though we weren't proud of what we were doing, we were still best friends.

"Yeah I guess" I said as I sat down. I held my head in my hands wondering if this was what I was going to be doing for the rest of my life. I certainly didn't want it to be.

"Come on Case, you had guys screaming at the top of their lungs for you. They loved you out there. Look how many bills you got" Candy said. I looked down and noticed that someone had slipped a hundred-dollar bill in my G-String. That was a first. In the 7 years that I've been here, nothing like that has happened. That's right I have been stripping for SEVEN years. My parents won't even look at me anymore because I'm such a disappointment to them. This was the only option. It was also the only job that would hire an 18 year old that never worked before.

"Yeah I guess. It's just that, this isn't what I had planned for me to be doing" I said. After Candy and I stared at eachother for a bit the big boss came in. Mr.Sambrino. He was such an asshole. To him, we were all his. All of the strippers that worked in his club were his property. That's how low he made us feel. Suprisingly, it made us work harder and try to get more money so we can get out of this dump.

"Mendez, table five" He said while handing me the piece of paper with the person's request for me on it. Table five. That meant I had to go give someone a lap dance. Great. I walked out of the dressing room and started walking towards table five. I had been looking down at the request sheet when I had finally looked up. I couldn't believe who I saw sitting there. John Cena. Former WWE Champion. And definitely one of my favorite wrestlers.

"Hey" He said. I smiled.

"Hi" I said. "I'm Casey Mendez.Shall we get started?" I asked.

"John Cena and oh no. I didn't request you for a lap dance. I want to talk to you" He said. Thank god because I know this man has been to many strip clubs and gotten many lap dances which means he would be able to compare. What if I sucked.

"Oh ok then" I said while sitting down.

"I noticed when you were dancing, you were very emotional. As if you didn't wanna be here" He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You saw me dance?" I said, completely forgeting what he said after that.

"Yeah. You were pretty damn good if I must say" He said. I blushed. I couldn't believe he thought I was good.

"Wow. Thank you" I said.

"No problem. Now, you are the most gorgeous girl in here. You speak and it makes me feel like you have so much potential. What are you doing here?" He asked. I sighed. Now I have to explain.

"Well it's odd you ask that" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well because I've been saving up money, to try and get a job with the WWE" I said as he nodded.

"Then why this? You could have gotten a job at McDonald's" He said. I laughed.

"I know but that pays too slow. This was easy money. All I had to do was show myself, and it was hard at first but now I'm used to it. I mean I'm 25 and I don't have that many young years left" I said as he nodded again.

"I see" He said.

"And I've never slept with anybody in here. Which means I have no diseases or anything. This is just what I do" I added.

"What does your family think about this?" He asked.

"They won't even talk to me. Let alone, look at me" I said. My eyes started getting teary.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here" He said as I looked up.

"You're gonna what?" I asked again. I thought I heard him wrong.

"I'm going to get you out of here" He said again. This time looking at me dead in my eyes.

"Thank you" I said. He hugged me.

"No problem. Now here's what you're going to do, you're going to go back there, talk to that Sambrino guy and quit" He said. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Go. Quit" He said. I nodded. I needed to talk to Candy first before anything.

"Okay" I said as I walked back. I found Candy getting ready. She was about to go on.

"Hey girl, how was it" She asked, smiling at me.

"I didn't do anything. I just talked to him. Him being John Cena" I said as she jumped up.

"Oh my god! The sexy one right?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yeah! And he wants to help me" I added. She gave me another hug.

"Aww Case that is so great" She said.

"Yeah it is. But one little thing" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I have to quit tonight" I said. She looked at me.

"You have to what?" She asked.

"Quit. I have to quit" I said.

"Oh...why?" She asked. She clearly wasn't taking this well.

"Because Candy, he's offering to help me get a job. A job that I have dreamt of getting" I said.

"Okay then. Can I come with?" She asked. I smiled. It would be awesome if Candy could come.

"Let me go ask John" I said while walking out. Once he saw me, he smiled.

"So what did he say?" John asked.

"Nothing yet. My best friend Candy wants to know if she can come too" I said. I was praying he would say yes.

"Well is she coming on soon?" He asked.

"Yeah. Right now actually" I said as he music came on. Why she was swinging around the pole, she looked at me. I nodded at her and she smiled.

"That's her?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Yeah she can come" He said while taking his eyes off her and just staring at me.

"Why aren't you watching?" I asked.

"Because, Casey your friend is beautiful but I would rather be looking at you" He said. I coudn't believe it. He was being so sweet. I blushed. After a bit of more talking, I went backstage to get ready to leave. Candy and I went back over to John.

"John, this is my best friend in the whole wide world, Candy Peterson" I said while John nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Candy said while extending her hand.

"Likewise" John said while shaking it. John got up and we all left. When he wasn't looking, Candy whispered something to me.

"He's so hot" She whispered and I nodded. We got into John's car. He offered to drive us home. Early in the morning though, Candy and I would have to go to Sambrino and quit the club. He wasn't gonna take it easily. We were his best. It would have been easier to do it tonight but he was taking interviews from other girls who wanted to be strippers. I had to think of what to say to him. How do I start? Man..all I needed to do, was sleep on it.

**So there it is. This story just came to mind and I thought, I'd better put it up before I forget about it. Please R&R!**


	2. Heads Up!

I woke the next morning with thoughts flooding my head. I was thinking about John's offer to help me and whether or not I should take it. I decided I would. I then got up and went to Candy's room.

"Wake up" I said as I shook her.

"No Case, 5 more minutes" Candy said.

"No, we've got to go see Sambrino, remember?" I said as I shook her again. She got up. We fought for the bathroom. I won. I went inside and washed up. I then took a quick shower. I came out and Candy went in. I threw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I wore my hair in a simple ponytail while Candy put on a pair of capris and a blue top. We looked normal. Not what people expect strippers to wear. They usually think we're supposed to go everywhere in skimpy outfits but that wasn't the case with us. While Candy was doing her hair the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Casey it's John. I'll be picking you guys up to drive you to the club" He said. I smiled.

"John, you really don't ha-" I said before I was interrupted.

"Nonsense Case, I'm driving you two. I'll be there in 5" He said. We hung up. Why was he being so nice? He didn't have to drive us. Not that I didn't mind him doing so. Five minutes later we heard John honk his horn. We came out and I sat with John up front while Candy sat in the back.

"John can we turn on the radio?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" He said. I put on some hip hop and r&b station. "Get Up" by Ciara came on. I started singing along.

_He said hi my name is so and so _

_Baby can you tell me yours you look like you came to do one thing set it off _

_I started on the left and I had to take him to the right he was outta breathe but he kept on dancin' all night _

_Keep tryna admit it _

_But cha just cant fight the feeling inside _

_You know it and i can see it in your eyes _

_You want me your smoothe as your mother _

_Your so undercover _

_By the way that you was watchin' me _

_Ooo Uh the way you look at me I'm feelin' You _

_Uh I just cant help but tryna keep it Cool _

_Uh I can feel it in the beat _

_Uh when Your doin' those things to me _

_Uh dont let Nothin' stop you _

_Move ring the alarm _

_The Club is jumpin' now so get up _

_I see Ciara saw your radio _

_Everybody turn it out _

_Spicy just like hot sauce careful you might burn it up _

_You can do the pop lock, rag top ,dont stop _

_Thats the way you gotta get, get and make your body rock _

_Keep tryna admit it_

_But cha just cant fight the feeling inside _

_You know it cuz i can see it in your eyes _

_You want me your smoothe as your mother your so undercover _

_By the way that you was watchin' me _

_Ooo Uh the way you look at me im feelin' You _

_Uh I just cant help but tryna keep it Cool _

_Uh i can feel it in the beat _

_Uh when Your doin' those things to me _

_Uh dont let Nothin' stop you move ring the alarm the Club is jumpin' now so get up _

_Ooo i love the way you rock with me dance with me forever _

_We can have a good time follow me to the beat together _

_You and me one on one breakin' it down _

_You cant walk away now _

_Oh we bout to turn this play out O Ooo _

I started bobbing my head to the music when Chamillionare's rap came on. I saw John laugh. I then started singing again.

_Ooo Uh the way you look at me im feelin' You _

_Uh I just cant help but tryna keep it Cool _

_Uh i can feel it in the beat _

_Uh when Your doin' those things to me _

_Uh dont let Nothin' stop you _

_Move ring the alarm the Club is jumpin' now so get up_

_Ooo (Uh i feel it i got to have you baby) _

_Uh the way you look at me im feelin' You (Uh I feel it, I got to have you baby) _

_Uh I just cant help but tryna keep it Cool Uh i can feel it in the beat _

_Uh when Your doin' those things to me _

_Uh dont let Nothin' stop you _

_Move Somebody ring the alarm the club is jumpin' now so get up _

_I got to have you baby _

_Uh i feel it i got to have you baby _

_I got to have you baby _

_Uh i feel it i got to have you baby_

The song then finished and it got quiet.

"You have a really nice voice" John said. I blushed.

"No I don't" I said.

"Yeah you do. You're better than Ciara" He said. I gave him a 'Yeah Right' look.

"Thanks" I said. I then looked outside the window. As we stopped at a red light, I saw a store with the most gorgeous purple dress ever. It was short but very classy and sexy I looked on then later realized that I would never be able to afford it. John must've noticed this.

"What'cha looking at?" He asked. I looked at him. I shook my head. He leaned into me.

"You know if it's that purple dress that's got your eye, all you gotta do is ask" He said. I looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Think about it" He said. I thought about it. Was he willing to buy me that dress? No he couldn't have been. That's not what he meant.

We stopped in front of the club and Candy and I got out of John's car.

"Good luck" He said.

"Thanks" Candy and I said.

"I'll be here when you guys get out" He said. I nodded. We went inside. We found Mr.Sambrino sitting on a stool talking to the bartender about this guy that came in yesterday and tried to have sex with one of the strippers. He then noticed us.

"Hey my girls. How are my two favorites?" He asked. Man..this was going to be hard.

"I'm good Mr.Sambrino" Candy said.

"Mendez, how 'bout you?" He asked.

"Same sir" I said.

"That's good" He said. "So, how can I help you two?" He asked. Candy nudged me to start talking.

"Listen, um..Candy and I have been here for a long time and we know this whole thing very well. But you see" I started. I started fiddling with my nails at this point, chipping the nail polish I had on. "I um..got an offer to work for the WWE" I said..then I realized I had to lie for Candy otherwise, he wouldn't let her go. "So did Candy. An-" I said before Mr. Sambrino interrupted me.

"Wait so let me get this, you're leaving me to go work for some wrestling company" He asked.

"Yes sir. We wanna quit" Candy said. I was surprised at her.

"You can't quit" He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because. You two are my best broads" He said.

"Ok, we are not broads, we are women OK? And we have got other options that are better than working for you" I said. I turned around only to hear him say something that really pissed me off.

"Oh please. Stop the bullshit. You know you guys will never get tired of spreading your legs" He laughed. I turned around.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"You heard me. You sluts have slept with every customer that has came in here. No wonder you two were so popular" He said. I laughed. I then slapped him.

"Heads up" Candy yelled right before I kneed him right in the nuts. Candy then slapped him again before we left. I came outside pissed off to see John waiting there.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Not so well. That fucking pervert called us sluts. Saying all this shit about how we've slept with every customer that ever walked in" I said as I got into the car. I put my seatbelt on and closed my eyes.

"It's okay though right? You guys quit?" John asked.

"Yeah" Candy said.

"Casey" I heard him say. I opened my eyes. "You're not a slut. Don't listen to him. He was just upset you two were leaving" John said.

"What are you defending him?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Just..look at me" He said. the whole time he had been talking, I had been facing forward. I turned to him. "Come here" He said. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. He smelled so good. "It'll be fine" He said. I had forgotten about what we were talking about.

"What will be?" I asked then quickly realized what we had been talking about. "Oh yeah..thanks" I said. He laughed. I looked back to see Candy with a goonish look on her face.

"How about some lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah. Casey I'm starving" Candy said. She acted like a little kid sometimes. Wait, let me rephrase that, she acted like a little kid all of the time. Except when she was stripping..because that would be kinda weird right?

"Yeah sure" I said with no enthusiasm. John sighed.

"Casey, I'm sorry" He said.

"It's ok" I said as I smiled. He smiled back and we drove off.

**So there you go...kinda short without the song. I will try and update ASAP. PLEASE R&R AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER LOL! **


	3. Out Cold

John drove Candy and I to the arena were Raw was tonight. He put his arm around my shoulder and I looked at him. He smiled.

"It's all good, Case" He said. I smiled. We walked inside. He took me to Vince McMahon's office. VINCE McMAHON! I couldn't believe it. He knocked on the door.

"Hey John" Vince said.

"Hey boss. These are my friends Casey Mendez and Candy Peterson" John said.

"Nice to meet you. John can I speak to you in private please" Vince said. John nodded. I sat down with Candy and just waited.

**John's POV-**

"Sup Vince?" I asked.

"John..you know you aren't supposed to be bringing your "friends" with you" Vince said.

"I know. But listen. Casey really wants a job with the WWE" I said.

"She wants to be a Diva?" Vince asked.

"No..a writer" I said. He laughed.

"Are you serious John. That girl is just as gorgeous as any of our Divas and she wants to be a writer?" Vince asked.

"Yes..she does" I said.

"Okay..how long have you known her?" Vince asked. Uh-oh.

"A couple of days" I said.

"Do you even know if she's any good?" Vince asked.

"Not really" I said.

"You see. You can't just come here and try to get someone a job. I'll tell you what. You tell her to send me some of her stuff and I'll think about it" Vince said.

"Well what kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Any writing she's done. And I'm not talking about the stuff she did in school. I'm talking about serious stuff. Writing columns for newspapers or websites, writing stories. Anything" Vince said.

"Okay sir. Thank you" I said.

"No problem John. But if she sucks, she's not getting hired" Vince said. I nodded.

**Casey's POV-**

I was just talking with Candy when John walked out.

"Well?" I asked while standing up.

"He wants to see any work you've done. Have you ever like written a column for anything or written any stories or stuff like that?" John asked.

"No" I said. He sighed.

"That's not good" He said.

"Wait...I did write a story for this one website..um.. It was about um..Batista and Trish" I said.

"That could work" John said. We went back into Vince's office.

"Boss, get your laptop. She has some work she's done on a website" John said. Vince nodded.

"What's the site?" He asked. I said. He went on it. "Now search for the story called Welcome To My Life" I said. He did. He found it and we all waited while he read it. He kept shaking his head as if he didn't like it. When he was done we all stood up.

"Well..sir?" John asked.

"This..is really good. Really. It could be used for a storyline actually" He said. I smiled. "But this doesn't mean you have the job yet" He said. I sighed.

"I want to see some drafts. I want to use you to write a column for None of the major storyline writing. You'll just be dishing out your opinion on everything that's been happening in WWE" Vince started. "But..you'll be starting but writing just what you think and each week I'll take a look at your drafts. I'll have one of our writers give you suggestions and help you out" Vince said.

"Oh my god thank you so much Mr.McMahon" I said while shaking his hand.

"If you do anything that I have told you not to do, disobey me, turn against me you will be out of here" Vince said. I nodded.

"Yes sir. Thank you" I said while walking out. When we got into the parking lot I screamed and hugged Candy. I then turned to John was there smiling. I jumped on him.

"Thank you" I said. He smiled. Then without thinking I just kissed him. When I stopped he looked at me and I looked at Candy who was smiling. John cleared his throat.

"Um..yeah" I said. It began to feel really awkward after a while. We all just stood there. I was so happy. This was my opening. The door to a great career. All I had to do was impress the boss. It was going to be hard but it was worth it.

"Guess you're happy" John said. I looked at him.

"Oh yeah" I said. He smiled.

"You saved yourself so there's something else you should thank" He said. I nodded.

"Oh yeah..and THANK YOU I yelled. We got into the car and drove to a diner. Candy then had some stuff to do so it was only me and John left.

"Sorry about kissing you. I was just excited" I said.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you for doing it" He said. I looked at him. He looked down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean...I like you Casey. You wanted to get out of that club so I helped you. Almost got in trouble for it, but it was worth it" John said. I smiled.

"Thank you. And..I like you too John" I said. He smiled. We stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk and he kissed me. People were just watching us and we just stood there. When we were done we looked at eachother, looked at everyone around and just kept on walking.

**The Next Day-**

I kept on calling people to tell them about everything that happened yesterday. Candy couldn't believe what happened between John and I. She's dying for us to get together now. She's also going to a job interview today to become a waitress. It's not all that but it's better than stripping right? I called John and we're all gonna meet up today. He's going to introduce me to a lot of the guys and girls. I'm so excited. I have waited all of my life for an opportunity like this. I felt like calling my mom and dad but they probably wouldn't even pick up the phone when they realize that it's me calling. They hate me. That's next on my list. I really want to patch things up with my parents. I mean they can't spend forever being ashamed of me right? It's not fair. But other than that everyone is so happy for me. I'm happy for me. For the first time, my life isn't a screw-up. I have something right in front of me and I'm gonna go after it. Nothing is gonna stop me. I'm going to come out on top. I heard a knock at the door so of course I opened it. It was Mr. Sambrino. What could he want?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just walked on in and two other guys followed him inside. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"Casey..you were my best gal. Why did you leave me?" He asked.

"Because. I do not want to spend the rest of my life stripping for dirty middle-aged men like you" I said. He laughed.

"Tie her up" He said.

"Wha- no. Let go of me!" I yelled as the two guys tied me to a chair and taped my mouth closed. They patted down on my mouth so that the tape was nice and tight.

"You see Mendez..nobody leaves me..NO ONE" He said. I looked at him, still trying to get out of the chair. "Rip it" He said. They ripped the tape off of my mouth.

"Oww" I said.

"Yell and I'll kill you" Mr. Sambrino said. "So like I was saying..nobody leaves my club. You've been stripping at my club for almost 10 years. I own you" He said.

"No you don't you fat son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"Uh-uh. Watch your mouth now" He said.

"I don't have to you asshole" I said. Next his fist collided with my face. I was out. Out cold...

**Ooh damn..what's next. Wait and see...Please R&R**


	4. I Don't Want Them To Hurt Her

I woke up with dry blood on my face and my hair a mess. I looked up and saw my former boss in front of me with a big smile on his face. He laughed.

"Rise and shine" He said. I had a look of disgust on my face. Hatred in my eyes. He took out a gun.

"You scream,you die" He said. I cringed. My life was at stake. All because I just wanted to get a job I loved. He wiped my bleeding lip with his finger and laughed.

"I'll be back" He said. He left. After a few seconds I started crying and screaming. I heard pounding on the door.

"CASEY? CASEY?" I heard. It was John.

"JOHN!" I cried out. He kicked the door open.

"Oh my god. Baby, are you okay?" He asked. He untied me. He just held me there. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My insides were hurting.

"John?" I asked.

"What baby?" He asked while rubbing my back.

"He..he beat me" I said. I felt John tense up.

"Who?" He asked.

"Mr..Mr. Sambrino" I said. John looked at me.

"What did he do to you?" John asked.

"He..he punched me and kicked me and I don't know what else" I said. John kissed my forehead.

"I'm gonna go take care of him" John said.

"NO-" I said as I tried to sit up but I was in too much pain.

"Yes" He said.

"John..he'll hurt you. Please just don't. Do it for me"

**John's POV-**

"Okay.." I said. She laid her head on my chest. I don't know why I'm lying to her. I wanted to kill that guy. Hurting my girlfriend and- wait. I just called her my girlfriend. I don't even know if she wants to be my girlfriend. This would be the wrong time to ask so I won't. But still..I'm going to kick his ass. I laid her down in her bed and stood with her there for a while. I got Candy and Trish to come over and watch her. I got in my car and drove over to the strip club. I walked inside and saw the Mr.Sambrino.My body filled with rage.

"Oh look who it is. Are you here to steal some more of my girls?" He joked. He put his cigar back into his mouth.

"No..actually I came to talk to you" I said. His eyebrows raised.

"'Bout what?" He asked.

"About what you did to my girlfriend. Casey Mendez. Yeah you remember her right? Small little Puerto Rican girl. The one you almost beat to death. Yeah..shows how much of a pussy you are" I said. He laughed.

"So wait..you come in here by yourself trying to talk to me like that? You must not know who I got sitting right there at that table" He said. I laughed.

"You must not know who I got sitting in my car. Actually, they're on their way in right now" I said. He looked behind me towards the door. In walked Dave Batista, Paul Levesque (Triple H) and Bobby Lashley.

"Oh so you brought all your wrestlers along. How great" He said. His two guys walked up. Big fat Italian guys.

"So..I'm gonna leave you with one thing..this" I said as I punched him and started beating the shit out of him. His boys tried to get me but Dave and Paul took care of them. Bobby help me beat up Sambrino. Everyone was watching us. Once we were done we all stood up and left. I was gonna go back to Casey. She'll be pissed if she finds out what I did tonight. I was on my way back.

**Casey's POV-**

I was feeling a little bit better while hanging with Candy and Trish. They were telling jokes and trying to make me feel better. John then walked in.

"Hey babygirl. How ya feelin'?"He asked.

"I'm better. Where ya been?" I asked. I looked at him.

"I went to go...see Sambrino" He said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "I told you not to. Do you know what could happen now. That guy...he's a bad guy. He's killed people or had them killed" I said.

"I know..but I couldn't let him get away with what he did to you" He said.

"Who was with you?"I asked.

"Dave, Paul and Bobby" He said.

"Okay..John please don't pull anything like this anymore. He's gonna try and hurt you" I said. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"I just was so pissed with what he did to you. I couldn't let him hurt my girlfriend like that" He said. I looked at him.

"Your what?" I asked. He sighed. Then he smiled.

"My girlfriend" He said again. I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you. I would kick his ass myself but..you know" I said. He laughed.

"We'll get you all better" He said as he kissed me. We totally forgot that Trish and Candy were still there.

"Awww" They both said in unison. John laughed.

"Okay we obviously don't need you guys anymore so go home!" He said.

"Okay we're gone" Trish said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Candy did the same.

"I rented a movie" John said after they left.

"Great. Which one?" I asked.

"Silent Hill" He said.

"Great I haven't seen that yet" I said. He put the movie on and got in the bed next to me. He wrapped his arm around me. I was tired so I just fell asleep right there in his arms.

**The Next Morning-**

I woke up in John's arms. He was still sleeping so I got out trying not to wake him. I was halfway out when he pulled me back down.

"Stay" He said.

"Babe, I wanna go wash up" I said. He let me go. I went to the bathroom. I came out and he smacked my ass on the way in. I laughed and went to go make some breakfast. I made pancakes and scrambled eggs. While John and I were eating the phone rang. I went to pick it up.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello Casey" I heard. I looked at John. His smile faded.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh I just want you to pass on a little message to you and your boyfriend there" He said. It was one of Sambrino's guys.

"CASEY!" I heard. It was Candy.

"Oh my god. LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled.

"Oh no not so fast. We'll get you two for what you've done. And let's just say...we won't leave you alive" He said.

"I FUCKING HA-" The phone clicked. He hung up. John came behind me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They...they've got Candy" I said. I started crying. I hugged him.

"Shh..it'll be okay" He said.

"No it won't...I don't want them to hurt her" I said. I cried for a long time. Then we had to figure out what we were gonna do. Because I didn't want them to hurt her.


	5. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**SOOOOOO sorry I haven't been able to update!!! I've just been so busy. Here it is.**

John and I sat down and tried to figure out what we were gonna do. We decided to call the police.

"Hello" The lady answered.

"Hi I'd like to report a-a kidnapping" I said all frantic.

"Ok…who's the person" The lady asked.

"She's about 5'7, long blonde hair, Caucasian and her name is Candice Peterson" I said. I was praying they would find her.

"Ok… do you think you know who took her?" The lady asked.

"Yes…he's my former boss, big fat Italian man. His last name is Sambrino. I can't remember his first name" I said.

"Miss…there are a lot of people with the last name Sambrino" She said. She was getting her attitude.

"Franklin. He's just known a Frankie now. But Franklin" I said.

"Ok thank you. We'll start a search party" She said. She then hung up.

"Bitch" I said.

"What?" John asked.

"That lady was a bitch" I said.

"I wanna look for her" I said.

"Babe, look at you. I know she's your best friend but-" John tried to say.

"No John!! That's my best friend in the whole world. She's been with me through everything. John. Please help me find her" I pleaded. He nodded.

"Let's go get the son of a bitch" He said. We left and went to the club. We walked inside and saw Paul, one of Sambrino's guys.

"Look John" I said. I pointed to him. He was getting a lap dance. We walked over to him.

"Brianna move" I told the girl who was giving him the lap dance. She did so.

"What the fuck guys?!?" He said.

"Listen Paul. Where's Candy?" I asked.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Although she may be out riding someone's dick. Man…that poor Candy was always such a slut. She does have some good pussy though" He said. I punched him.

"Don't you dare talk about my best friend like that you fucking asshole. You've never even slept with her" I said.

"You don't know that" Paul said.

"Yes I do. Candy tells me everything" I said.

"Oh really. Then what's this?" Paul said as he pulled out his sidekick. Inside he had video of him and Candy…having sex. I couldn't help but be confused.

"I…I don't understand" I said. I looked at John. He was just as confused as I was.

"What don't you understand? That your so-called best friend lied to you or that I fucked her" Paul said. This time John punched the shit out of him.

"It had to be a mistake, a one time thing. Right John?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said. Although I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"It was a one time thing…with me. Sweetie, Candy has been sleeping or slept with every guy that has worked here. She's even had a steamy one, two or five with the boss" Paul said.

"No. No Paul you're lying" I said.

"Really? Well then go here" He said as he took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down an address.

"1312 Maple Street. What is this?" I asked.

"Just go" He said. I nodded. John and I left the club and went to 1312 Maple Street. We had a tough time finding it because it was in some dark alley way. John walked in first and I walked in behind him while holding his hand. We walked down this hallway and stopped as we heard Sambrino speak.

"So do you think they'll ever get here?" Sambrino asked.

"I don't know baby. We'll just have to wait and see" I heard Candy's voice. I wanted to kick her ass so badly.

"Well they better get here soon" Sambrino said.

"Yeah…I can't believe that bitch actually thinks I'm her best friend. Like I would wanna be best friends with a goody goody slut" Candy said. I was ready to go out there but John covered my mouth and held me back.

"Whoa Candy now. You've had your way around too" Sambrino said. We heard Candy giggle.

"I know Frankie. But…she actually thought she was a better stripper than me. I mean I am the hottest thing since slice bread" She said.

"Damn right baby" Sambrino said. I couldn't take anymore. I had to leave. John and I left and went for the car.

"I can't believe she's apart of this. That fucking bitch" I said.

"I know" Was all John said. He was in disbelief.

"How could I have not seen this?" I asked. "I mean she did always make a lot of phone calls. And when he beat me up she did make an awful lot of jokes about it" I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep. I have to go back in there" I said. I went for the door as John followed me. I reached in my back pocket and took out my pocket knife.

"Damn baby" John said.

"Got to be prepared for shit like this" I said. "Okay John, now we have to act like we're going to help her get out. Then we'll corner her" I said. John nodded. We walked inside and heard them all rush and sit down.

"Candy?!?" I yelled. I didn't hear anything.

"Candy?!?" I yelled again. This time I heard a muffled scream yelling my name.

"Where are you?" I yelled. I walked around the hall and found her tied up. John then came and beat the shit out of Sambrino. The other guy tried to get John but I punched him and he pushed me to the side. I got right back up and stabbed him in the stomach. He yelped then fell. I then helped John beat up Sambrino. Once he was out we tied him to a chair. I then walked over to Candy and ripped the tape off of her mouth. She tried to play the 'look of relief' game.

"Oh my god Case-" She started.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled as I slapped her. She looked up at me. Confused.

"I know what you've been up to Candy" She looked at me in disbelief. She then smiled.

"Oh so now you see. What took you so fucking long?" She said.

"I don't know exactly. You know you're a GREAT fucking actress" I said as I punched her.

"Well that's me" She said. He lip was bleeding.

"Yeah. I can't believe you were-are such a slut" I said. "I thought you were my best friend" I said.

"Well I guess I was too good to be true Case. Remember, all good things must come to an end" She said. Right then I saw someone knock John out then do the same to me.


End file.
